


All you need are some friends

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trigger warning:, vague description of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: An Endgame fix-it, because yeah I’m still not over that.They get thrown back in time till just before the snap and save everyone, but recovering is a hard battle. Peter has a flashback in school and gains a protections squad.





	All you need are some friends

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well. Hope you drop in and say hi!

“And I. Am. Iron Man.”

Peter looked up just in time to see his mentor/father figure snap his fingers. Peter ran over, because this wasn’t looking good and this, this just couldn’t be happening. He just got back, he couldn’t lose Mr. Stark again. He fell down, not caring about the tears, and said: “We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, you did it sir, you did it. I’m sorry, Tony.”

Mr. Stark didn’t respond and he felt Ms. Potts tug on his arm. She knelt down in front of Tony and told him how he could rest. Peter wanted to scream and kick her and tell her that Tony fucking couldn’t. That he had to fight and stay, that he couldn’t leave them, leave Peter.

Then he felt, what he could only describe as, a tugging sensation as he left his body and got yeeted right back into it. He looked around and saw what he had seen not even an hour before: Doctor Strange, the Guardians, Mr. Stark, the sand of Titan. Wait! Tony! The man was breathing heavily and patting down his body with wide eyes. He looked completely fine. He looked up at Peter and said: “Did it work?”

“I don’t know, Tony, but you’re okay!” Peter ran forward and hugged the man.

Tony hugged him back and said: “I tried to get everyone back into their body before the snap, they had their memories of the past years or what they lived, but no one died yet. I guess I got back into my mostly okay body.”

“What do you mean, mostly okay?” Peter Quill asked.

“I got stabbed, dipshit.” Tony quipped back.

That made Doctor Strange function again. He sprung into action and started bandaging Tony with some stuff of his outfit and told Tony to have the nanotechnology keep pressure on it. Tony nodded and Peter dropped down next to him. Doctor Strange rounded the Guardians up and told them to get ready to fight. The he opened a portal to the battle of Wakanda.

Peter helped Tony up and then through the portal. Normally he would jump back into the fight, but now he was more focused on getting his mentor somewhere safe where he could be cared for. He set his sight on the city and started carrying Tony to it. The man started protesting, but Peter cut him off: “You just practically died for the universe and you’re not doing that again. They can do the work now, I’m getting you to a doctor.”

~

That was now a week ago. They discovered that every hero remembered the last five years, or just the battle if they had been dusted, but the average person, the ones that hadn’t been present didn’t remember anything. Tony had stopped that future with his sacrifice and because Steve now realized how Tony had been right the Avengers were back together with a new and revised version of the Accords that had been signed.

Aunt May had come to stay with him in the compound while he got over the shock of dying, coming back to life, seeing his third father figure die, traveling back and fighting against an alien army. But he had to get back to school if he didn’t want to raise any suspicion.

He had called Ned and MJ on Skype and told them everything that had happened. They had cried together and he was so grateful that his friends were there for him. He couldn’t imagine how it would be if they weren’t there for him. He never regretted telling MJ he was Spider-man after they had become friends when she had become Decathlon team captain.

He was extra grateful when they were waiting for him at the school entrance. He and Ned did their handshake and they both gave him a hug. MJ glared at anyone who came close to him and Ned kept a comforting arm around him the whole way to the classroom.

Teachers were informed that something had happened, but none of them knew what. Aunt May had also assured them that his disappearance at the field trip to MOMA was completely justified and that they were sorry that it had been such a short notice. Flash of course noticed that the teachers were nice to Peter and had to comment: “Hey, Penis. Why is everyone being nice to a loser like you. Did something happen to the baby?” he taunted.

Peter just turned around to him, the haunted look still hadn’t left his face completely, and in comparison to what he had seen Flashes words meant nothing to him. He then looked at the bully for a second with those empty eyes and slowly said: “Yeah, something.”

After that rumors flew, but he was mostly left alone. No one wanted to face those hollow eyes with big bags under them.

Peter didn’t sleep well, his dreams were haunted by too many things: Ben dying is his arms, a building falling on him, drowning, dying on an alien planet, Tony dying and the list went on. He had now fully joined the insomnia club in the Tower. Each night you could come to the kitchen and there would be something to drink tea with and just sit there and look at the skyline. Nothing was said, but you felt less alone.

He was so glad May had decided that it would be better for him just to live there permanently. She herself still lived in the apartment, but she visited every weekend. He brought himself back to the lesson, it was Physics. He liked Physics, but this was easy. He, Tony and Bruce worked together in the lab, it helped to take his minds of things and it turned out he was pretty smart, but life circumstances made that he’d never skipped a grade, even though he probably should have skipped at least two.

He didn’t mind all that much. This way he got to befriend MJ and stayed in the same class as Ned. He looked to the side. Ned was taking notes with a serious face while MJ held her Physics book in front of the book she was reading. He focused on listening to their calm heartbeats.

Listening to heartbeats it turns out is great for comfort. He listened to Tonys every time he could, it helped him stay grounded in reality. He had come back many times from a PTSD flashback this past week only to collapse on, well with everything that happened he could technically say this, his dads chest. He just hadn’t counted on having one at school and what to do when that happened.

It happened two weeks after he came back, and when he thought about it he was surprised that he lasted so long without having one there. It happened during Decathlon practice. Flash was on question reading duty. He read the question: “What was the name of the alien race that came through the portal in the sky in New York, 2012?”

Peter hadn’t been Spider-man during that attack, he had been small and he had just hid with Aunt May and Uncle Ben in the basement of the apartment complex, but the question reminded him of the alien ship that had taken him to Titan, which in turn reminded him of everything that happened after. He could feel the flashback creeping up on him, but he couldn’t stop it. Before he knew it he was sitting in the rubble of the Avenger Compound and Tony was dying right in front of him.

The Decathlon team had no clue what was going on. One minute everything was fine, Flash was asking a question and then suddenly Peter was scrambling off his chair to fall on the ground. He was reaching forward to nothing, his eyes unseeing. He started talking, more mumbling really, but they could still hear what he was saying. He was telling Mr. Stark that they won and that he did it and that Peter was sorry. He was crying and no one really knew what to do, even Ned and MJ had never really witnessed a flashback, but they did know what Peter was seeing and they knew one way to maybe help. Ned texted Mr. Stark.

Peter was still on the ground crying and Ned and MJ were doing everything in their power to give him space and to stop the team from crowding him. They thanked the heavens when they heard repulsors outside a minute after the flashback had started. Not soon after Tony came running into the room Iron Man suit still disappearing. The whole team stared at him, mouths open in shock. He ignored them in favor of dropping to the ground by Peter and enveloping him in a hug.

He gripped him tight and stroked his hair. Peter sagged into his dads chest as the man whispered into his ear: “It’s over Peter, you don’t have to fight anymore. We’re here, I’m alive. We made it, we’re okay. It’s over, Peter, it’s over.” and other variations.

Slowly Peters breathing slowly evened out, he then blinked slowly and his eyes came back into focus. He lifted his head from Tonys chest and brokenly asked: “Da- Tony?”

Tony nodded: “Yup, buddy, it’s me.”

“Good.” Peter nodded absentmindedly and patted Tonys chest. He blinked a few times and then fell asleep.

Tony smiled softly and picked up the limp boy. He was walking out the door, but before he could walk away Flash said: “What the actual fuck just happened.”

Tony turned around and put his finger to his lips. He softly replied: “Peters life hasn’t been all that fun, I’m just glad he’s sleeping a bit. And don’t start spreading rumors about this, I’m not his lost dad or something, yeah. And he doesn’t need that attention. If you want to help him, just watch out for triggers and don’t tell anyone about this.”

They all nodded, most had taken one look at Peters broken face and then Peters innocent sleeping face and decided that this boy must be protected.

Peter apologized the next day, but they all told them he shouldn’t and that it was fine. They also made him tell them his triggers so that they could avoid them and Flash even apologized for his behavior. Peter might not have realized it then, but he had gained one of the best protection squads in the school. They told people off who speculated about Peter, they censored stuff and sometimes literally formed a barrier between Peter and others. Peter wasn’t okay and they knew that, but they could at least try to make their friends life easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really awkward, but kudos and comments mean the world to me, so if you leave ay a big, very big, hige, gigantic thank you!!!


End file.
